catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Fox/Derpymon Battle with Special Guest Hawkkip 8D
17:47 Foxkip 6ccc411e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.204.65.30 has joined #TheKipsPokemans 17:47 mode/#TheKipsPokemans +ns by rowling.freenode.net 17:50 Hawkkip 47aa2779@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.170.39.121 has joined #TheKipsPokemans 17:50 GO HAWKKIP 17:50 <@Foxkip> ALRIGHTTT 17:50 GO CALEBKIP 17:50 <@Foxkip> LETS GET IT ONNNNNNN, GARY OAK STYLEEEE 17:50 mode/#TheKipsPokemans Hawkkip by Foxkip 17:50 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip does a sexy dance. 17:50 * Foxkip sends out Lucaskip 17:50 <@Foxkip> "GOOO LUCASKIP" 17:50 <@Hawkkip> Calebkit backs away slowly...o.o 17:51 <@Hawkkip> "LUCASKIP" 8D 17:51 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip runs at him and whacks him with a pie 17:51 * Foxkip sends out Derpspark! 17:51 <@Foxkip> "GOOOO, DERPSPARK!" 17:51 <@Foxkip> "D8 UM HAI HAWK." 17:51 <@Hawkkip> "CALEBKIP LIEK USE TROLLFACE BEAM" 17:51 <@Foxkip> But it had no effect. 17:51 <@Hawkkip> "DARN >:C" 17:51 <@Foxkip> Because both Lucaskip and Derpspark were already trolls. 17:51 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip grew buck teeth. 17:51 <@Foxkip> "LOL, LUCASKIP USE LAZER! SAME WITH YOU DERPSPARK!" 17:52 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip used Lazer! 17:52 <@Hawkkip> Calebkip slapped Hawkkip. "NOO" 17:52 <@Foxkip> Derpspark used Lazer! 17:52 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip drooled a little... 17:52 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip backed away. 17:52 <@Foxkip> "O.O" 17:52 <@Hawkkip> Calebkip felt uncomfortable and kicked Lucaskip in the shin. 17:52 <@Foxkip> "OW" 17:52 <@Hawkkip> "HAHAHA" 17:52 <@Hawkkip> "LOSER" 17:52 <@Hawkkip> Squidwardkip popped out of its Pokeball! 17:52 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip kicked him back! 17:52 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip knew Karate! 17:53 <@Hawkkip> He started screaming at Derpspark for being living matter. 17:53 <@Foxkip> Derpspark screamed! 17:53 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip suddenly threw a giant fireball at Lucaskip. 17:53 <@Foxkip> Derpspark used LOLIBEATYPHLOSIONNSTUFFSOUCANTHURTME 17:53 <@Hawkkip> Then sat back, feeling rather proud of herself. 17:53 <@Hawkkip> Squidwardkip collasped into a pile of oatmeal. 17:53 <@Foxkip> "D8" 17:53 <@Hawkkip> "NOOO SQUIDDY" 17:54 <@Hawkkip> "Calebkip, use THATMOVEWHICHIFORGOTITSNAME" 17:54 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip got a knife! 17:54 <@Hawkkip> Calebkip flicked Lucaskip's elbow. 17:54 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip stared 17:54 <@Foxkip> it had no effect 17:54 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip sat dreamily, staring at Calebkip with a heart over her head. 17:54 <@Foxkip> because Lucaskip knew Karate and was buff. 17:54 <@Hawkkip> Squidwardkip yelled at Hawkkip for not being a hamburger. 17:54 <@Hawkkip> "FREAKING YOU FREAKING SQUIDWARD DERP" 17:54 <@Hawkkip> she cursed. 17:55 <@Hawkkip> Ashton withdrew Squidwardkip! 17:55 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip looked at Lucaskip and felt his muscles. 17:55 <@Foxkip> Lucaskip felt... somewhat awkward., 17:55 <@Hawkkip> Then suddenly burned him with Explosion. 17:55 <@Foxkip> "WHAT." 17:56 * Foxkip withdrew Lucaskip! 17:56 * Foxkip sent out herself! 17:56 <@Foxkip> "GOOO, FOXKIP!" 17:56 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip made an evil fgt grin at Foxkip. 17:57 <@Hawkkip> Calebkip was returned to his Pokeball muttering something... 17:57 <@Foxkip> Foxkip- Lvl 100 Shiny, 999 HP, 999 Atk., 999 Def, 999 Sp. Atk, 999 Sp. Def! 17:57 <@Foxkip> She was 999 everything to be exact! 17:57 <@Hawkkip> "HAY LOOK FOXKIP." 17:57 <@Foxkip> Foxkip blinked. 17:57 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip did the wave and sat down, staring blankly. 17:57 * Foxkip raeged out! 17:57 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip - level 2 but level 1000 in sexiness 17:58 * Foxkip did the moonwalk, but even better as Micheal Jackson! 17:58 <@Hawkkip> "NU :v" 17:58 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip chunked a lemon at Foxkip's head. 17:59 * Foxkip used KABOOOM!!!! 17:59 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip stood up and was uneffected cuz of her extremely high sexiness level. 17:59 * Foxkip 's Sexiness level was at 5000! 17:59 <@Hawkkip> "HAWKKIP USE LIEK FIRETHUNDERSTRIKEDEATHMOVEOHYEAH" 18:00 <@Foxkip> But wait! 18:00 <@Foxkip> Foxkip held on using her Anti-Rapist Band! 18:00 * Foxkip was left with 1 HP! 18:00 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip opened her mouth and shot a firey exposion of thunderbolts. 18:00 * Foxkip used Endeavor! 18:00 * Foxkip used Quick Attack! 18:00 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip held the Unsexy item for Sexy people and was still alive somehow. 18:01 <@Hawkkip> "HAWKKIP RETURN!" 18:01 * Foxkip gave herself a Full Restore! 18:01 <@Hawkkip> "GOOOOO PERRYTHEPLATYPUS" 18:01 * Foxkip sent out GaryOakfgt! 18:01 <@Hawkkip> Perry jumped out using his super amazing ninja skills. 18:01 <@Foxkip> "O8" 18:01 <@Hawkkip> He kicked GaryOakfgt in the face, then did a back flip. 18:02 <@Foxkip> "ORLY" 18:02 <@Hawkkip> "YEAHRLY" 18:02 <@Hawkkip> "OH YOU" 18:02 <@Foxkip> "WELL THERE'S 8 KANTO BADGES. I GOT 10 OF 'EM." 18:02 <@Hawkkip> "FGT" 18:02 <@Foxkip> "NO U" 18:02 <@Hawkkip> "OH ME" 18:02 <@Hawkkip> "ISEEWHATYOUDIDTHAR" 18:02 <@Foxkip> GaryOakfgt used Entei Sees! 18:02 <@Foxkip> It's super effective! 18:03 <@Hawkkip> Perry gasped and was paralyzed, but stood up. He used Aerial Ace and cut down GaryOakfgt's HP! 18:03 <@Foxkip> GaryOakfgt was still standing! 18:03 <@Hawkkip> "LIEK WHAT" 18:04 <@Foxkip> GaryOakfgt used Mudkips! 18:04 <@Foxkip> GaryOakfgt turned on the TV! 18:04 <@Hawkkip> Ashton retrieved Perry and sent out Ronald McDonald. 18:04 <@Foxkip> On the TV was Mudkips! 18:04 <@Hawkkip> Ronald danced creepily and waved his hands around. 18:04 <@Foxkip> "MAH!" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "HIEP!" 18:04 <@Hawkkip> "KIP!" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "MAH" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "HIEP" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "MAH" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "HIEP" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "MAH" 18:04 <@Foxkip> "HIEP 18:05 <@Hawkkip> Ronald McDonald used Greasy Heart Attack! He chunked a Big Mac at the TV and it splattered manmade chemicals EVERYWHERE! 18:05 <@Foxkip> "D: OH GOD NO" 18:05 <@Foxkip> Foxkip used Clean Up! 18:05 <@Hawkkip> Ronald McDonald used Ballooon Animal and made a trollface with a balloon, then threw it at Foxkip. 18:05 <@Hawkkip> But wait! 18:05 <@Hawkkip> The trollface bounced off! 18:06 <@Hawkkip> "D:" 18:06 <@Foxkip> Everything was reset! Everyone had their max HP restored! 18:06 * Foxkip giggled. 18:06 <@Hawkkip> "LIEK HOORAY" 18:06 * Foxkip knew the move Clean Up and was happy about it 18:06 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip got out and threw a can of soup in the air. 18:06 * Foxkip used Clean Up! 18:06 <@Foxkip> Before the can of soup could fall to the floor and make a mess... 18:06 <@Hawkkip> She then shot a fireball at it and hot soup landed all over Foxkip! 18:07 * Foxkip used Clean Up Binder! 18:07 <@Hawkkip> BRB 18:07 * Foxkip 's HP was fully restored! 18:07 <@Foxkip> K 18:07 <@Hawkkip> MY BROTHER NEEDS FOOD 18:13 <@Foxkip> xD 18:13 * Foxkip gets her Pokemon Black and sees her Vulpix named Hawkey 18:13 * Foxkip looks at her other party slots 18:14 * Foxkip sees a female eevee named Echo 8D 18:17 <@Hawkkip> :D 18:17 * Hawkkip browzes through her party box. Calebkip, Hawkkip, Squidwardkip, PerrythePlatypus, Ronald McDonald...but who was this? 18:17 <@Hawkkip> THERE'S ONLY ONE LEFT 18:18 <@Hawkkip> GOOOO JUSTIN BIEBER! 18:18 <@Foxkip> HOLY CRAP NOOOO 18:18 <@Hawkkip> Justin Bieber grabbed Foxkip and lovingly sang to her, "Baby, Baby, Baby, OH, Baby baby baby, NO" 18:18 * Foxkip puts GaryOakfgt back in the pokeball! 18:18 * Foxkip was disgusted! 18:19 * Foxkip sent out Rebbeca Black and Nyan Cat! 18:19 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip screamed loudly and had hearts in her eyes, clawing and frantically trying to get to him but Ashton held her back. 18:19 <@Hawkkip> OHNO 18:19 <@Hawkkip> NOT REBECCA BLACK 18:19 <@Hawkkip> Justin Bieber was horrified at Rebecca Black's ugliness. 18:19 <@Foxkip> Rebecca Black used Derp! 18:19 <@Hawkkip> He took off his hat and threw it like a frisbee at her face. 18:19 <@Foxkip> Rebecca Black got confused! 18:20 <@Hawkkip> Justin Bieber took this opportunity to dance terribly. 18:20 <@Foxkip> Rebecca Black is confused.... She's not sure what seat she should take.... 18:20 <@Hawkkip> XDD 18:20 <@Foxkip> xD 18:20 <@Foxkip> Nyan Cat used Space Travel! 18:20 <@Foxkip> Nyan Cat picked up Justin Bieber and threw him in Space! 18:21 <@Hawkkip> Justin Bieber used Amazing Drum Skillz and banged on the drums. 18:21 <@Hawkkip> Sound waves harshly hit Nyan Cat. 18:21 <@Hawkkip> It's super effective! 18:21 <@Foxkip> But wait! 18:21 <@Foxkip> Nyan Cat wasn't affected to Sound-related attacks! 18:22 <@Hawkkip> No! 18:22 <@Foxkip> Thank god she had that Stereo ability! 18:22 <@Hawkkip> Ashton withdrew Justin Bieber and sent out Hawkkip. 18:22 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip had sunglasses on and just sat there with a blank expression. 18:22 <@Foxkip> Rebecca Black is confused.... She doesn't know if it's Saturday or Friday... 18:22 <@Hawkkip> XDDD 18:23 <@Foxkip> xD i made both of those myself xDDD 18:23 <@Hawkkip> Hawkkip waved her arm frantically at Rebecca Black. "My hand's a dolphin!" 18:23 <@Hawkkip> (Their pretty good.. XD 18:23 <@Foxkip> (thanks xD) 18:23 <@Hawkkip> (DANG I GOTTA GO) 18:23 <@Hawkkip> (PUT THIS ON COTC <3) 18:23 <@Foxkip> (D:) 18:23 <@Foxkip> (OKAY <3) 18:23 <@Hawkkip> (SO WE CAN CHERISH IT) 18:23 <@Hawkkip> LIEK BAI 18:23 <@Foxkip> (COME BACK LATER IF YOU CAN <3) 18:23 Hawkkip 47aa2779@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.170.39.121 has quit Page closed Category:Blog posts